


This Is What Will Be

by beguilinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'll fix this eventually, M/M, filling a prompt causes me to force things, it's a shame really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Walking in through the door was the finest mop of curls Louis had ever seen before, and he noted they framed a porcelain face, emeralds buried deep in them. Dimples that could shelter the homeless and a smile that turned Louis’ stomach into knots. Louis let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and decided he was going to the backroom.</p><p>El could take over for a few minutes, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Will Be

It’s just another Thursday. Harry’s finally out of that shit rehab that was supposed to “make him better” - what the actual fuck? Harry laughed out loud at himself and realized he did probably seem insane then.

“Make sure you get out, Harry. I mean out as in reading books or going for walks, be a part of the community again,” Zayn, Harry’s therapist had said. Harry laughed at him, it’s not like he’d ever been a part of the community in the first place. Everyone thought he was a freak, even before he set his house on fire.

Harry walked down the small hill his new apartment was on and turned once to the left and another time to the right and came to a stop in front a library. It was an ugly brown and white and 7 steps laid in front of him. Was Harry really going to do this? Be “normal?”  
Probably not. But he wasn’t not going to try.

Plus, if he did, he could find out more about this “pyromania” the doctor diagnosed with him.

He just liked the way even the most beautiful things burned to ashes.

•

“Lou, seriously! I just finished Ac-Ad, why did you take all of the books off of the shelf?” Eleanor screeched, horrified at the pile of books on the ground.

“I told you, this is alphabetical, El, and if you can’t sing your ABC’s please do me a favor and go home. I’ll call Liam or Zayn. I could even call Niall, and you know he’d be of no assistance.” Louis lashed back, a pounding headache ruining every chance for a decent evening.

Eleanor scoffed and picked up an armful of books, glancing at the spine and putting the books in their order, by author, of course. Louis shook his head. He had been with Eleanor a few years ago, back when they met at Niall’s pub. Louis had been a different person then. Used to be loud and energetic, someone everyone wanted to be around. And then Louis realized he didn’t want to be with Eleanor because she was too her and he was interested in Nick. El had taken it non too lightly, but Louis was too big a part of her life to let go. And so, after 2 years, they still manage to drive each other insane from the hours of 10-6 Monday through Thursdays and 11-5 on the weekends.

Louis blames Nick for who he is now and El says he should talk to a professional but Louis thinks that’s unnecessary. “Being with him taught me things,” was the cue for her disapproving glares “I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself,” he would say.

Louis turned around and walked back towards the checkout counter. He was glad it was almost closing and Thursday which meant dinner at Zayn’s.

Their friendship had been a mild convenience, Zayn was looking for something to study on his break one day and then brought Liam into the picture and behind Liam jogged a very drunk Niall and the four were immediately the best of friends. It’s been like that for 3 years, and Thursday’s meant take out at Zayn’s. It was their routine.

With a quick glance at the wall clock, Louis adjusted his glasses and silently noted that it was 4:58 and that is was almost technically 5 which meant only an hour and 13 minutes until he was safe. Not that Louis didn’t love his job – no, it’s just, he liked knowing that Thursday’s meant happiness for 3 straight hours and less of a lonely night because one of the boys always ended up cuddling with him.

“You’re just always so warm,” Zayn said one day. “Yeah mate, like the sun,” Niall laughed as he stuffed his face with the last of Liam’s chinese.  
Louis thought that he was the luckiest person to have them. 

 

•

 

Louis sat at the front desk, jotting down a list of books they needed copies of and books to add to the library. Routine.  
And with only 56 minutes until he was at Zayn’s with the boys, he huffed deeply. Something had to make time go faster. He did love his job. A lot, really. He just needed something familiar to calm him.  
“Familiar like Nick, like our routine” Louis thought before he could stop himself. He groaned aloud, only to open his eyes to a complete shocker.

Walking in through the door was the finest mop of curls Louis had ever seen before, and he noted they framed a porcelain face, emeralds buried deep in them. Dimples that could shelter the homeless and a smile that turned Louis’ stomach into knots. Louis let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and decided he was going to the backroom.

El could take over for a few minutes, right?

 

•

Upon entering the library, Harry had taken a quick glance to his left and then once straight ahead, he didn’t want to run into anything. But he might as well would have, seeing as how the minute he glanced ahead there was a beautiful man, boy maybe staring straight at him, mouth open wide. He had shockingly blue eyes, wind swept caramel hair, warm, tan skin and a glow vibrant enough, the sun would be put to shame. Harry felt time slow around him, and suddenly it was just him and this mysterious boy. Harry felt his face get warm, the blood rushing to his cheeks and he slapped his hand against his pocket. No lighter, no matches. Nothing. Harry wasn’t allowed anything that could be lit. The perks of being a pyromaniac, Harry thought. He chuckled to himself whilst remembering the boy. Harry snapped out of his trance and looked back to the desk where the boy with blue eyes had been, but he was gone. Harry felt his shoulders slump and thought, oh, I was seeing things. And decided it was better to just go. There was nothing of real interest there, and he was hungry.

 

So with a sigh, Harry took one step to the left to get a better view of the desk and there was a pretty brunette on her way in, but she didn’t interest Harry enough. She seemed to have noticed his staring, as she glanced up and flashed a lovely smile. Harry reminded himself to smile back and thought Zayn would be very proud. He nodded as if acknowledging her presence and turned to walk right back out into the cold afternoon that was London in the winter.

 

•

 

“Eleanor, desk, now!” Louis panted, speeding past a startled Eleanor.

 

“Now what’s got your knickers in a twist?” she laughed, seeing a hint of panic in Louis’ eyes.

 

“I’ll explain later, go!” Louis squealed, running into the backroom and preparing himself to vomit. Why was he reacting this way? That boy was a complete stranger. They had just made eye contact and already Louis was a nervous wreck.

 

“Wherever you are Nick, I hope to god you’re suffering, you cancerous bastard.” Louis said to the toilet lid.

 

It wasn’t fair, Louis thought. It wasn’t fair that someone could march into your life, make everything blissfully wonderful and walk away with your mate’s mate. It wasn’t bloody fair. Louis shook his head and rested it on his forearm. He had a cold sweat and after a few minutes of internal arguing, he agreed it was time for some fresh air.

 

•

 

“Do you ever just look at someone and think, yeah, they’re going to be important to me?” Louis had asked one night. Louis and Nick liked to lay on their backs on the roof of their flat every now and then, converse, argue drastically about something and rush back in for angsty sex. Louis didn’t hate it, but sometimes he did wish Nick wouldn’t just touch him without a first intention of hurting him.

 

“What’re you going on about now?” Nick scoffed, taking another drag from the latest cigarette he’d lit.

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“What about, Lou. I don’t like these guessing games, you know that.” Nick replied, throwing the butt of the cigarette over the ledge.

 

“Thinking I’m glad to have you is all. Glad to have you there in the mornings and glad to have you to keep me from going broke by ordering take out. Glad you won’t leave, that you haven’t left no matter how bad things have gotten. I’m glad. You’re glad, right?” Louis whispered as if revealing his greatest secrets to the brisk winter air.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say glad. I’d say … satisfied. Satisfied with this beer, with that cigarette and with the sex you’re thinking about right now, you dog.” Nick chuckled, taking a final swig from his almost empty beer.

 

“Could we not? Just, for once. Just, sleep?” Louis asked, as if he were a young boy asking his mom for a cookie right before dinner.

“What romance novel has got you all conservative- like now, Lou? What’s gotten into you? Am I not enough more? Is there someone you’re shagging on the side?” Nick asked, stirring the inevitable argument that would happen between the two.

 

“No. There’s no one else for me. No one else who’d take some piece of shit librarian who can’t cook and forgets where his keys are when they’re right in his pocket.” Louis sighed, sitting up, following Nick back down to inside.

“And don’t you forget it.” Nick said before crushing his lips to Louis’, much more forcefully than he’d like. Nicks’ hands cupped Louis’ arse through his jeans and lifted him unceremoniously as Louis wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and they tried not falling down the stairs.

 

•

 

Harry was walking down the stairs when he heard a door push open and someone sound like they were retching. Ugh. That’s not something I’d help with, Harry thought, curiosity beating him regardless. When Harry walked towards the side of the building where the sound was coming from, he stopped. The boy from the desk was there, on his knees and crying. Harry stood frozen on the stairs as he climbed over them and stood overhead the boy with the brilliant eyes.

 

An “Are you alright?” left Harry’s lips and he felt weird. There hadn’t been a time prior in his life when he so much as paid attention to anyone and now he was worrying about this stranger’s well being. It felt like something he needed to say and he didn’t know what the hell made him do it, but those brilliant eyes were looking back at him as if he were terrified of Harry. Oh. That’s new.

 

“I, you’re Harry Styles?”

 

Harry froze and remembered he had gained a bit of infamy since the whole house incident. It was freezing outside but Harry felt his skin burn. He needed to get out of there, fast.

 

Harry tripped back over the railing and fell down the stairs, suddenly shaking horribly and with a strange lack of control. He felt tense and tense meant hot and hot meant fire and fire meant something that Harry couldn’t have. He felt himself be hoisted up but everything was red red red and he didn’t dare open his eyes.

 

•

 

Louis had thought that being outside would make him feel better with the bitter air and silence but instead it evoked every emotion he’d hidden ever since Nick. Louis was crying one second and within 5 feet of Harry Styles, whom he then recognized seeing his picture on the cover of the newspaper the other day. Something about him burning down his house? Louis felt fear creep up on him and then disappear into the winter air and he felt, well, hot. His skin was on fire and he felt like he needed to strip right there else he die of a heat stroke. The name left his lips before he could register what he was doing and then Louis was watching the lanky teen stumble and fall over, falling down the 4 stairs there too. Louis forgot about everything in that split second and rushed over to help him. Fire or not, he wasn’t going to let someone freeze to death.

 

•

 

When Harry woke up, he was in a small office that was mostly just storage for books, a long couch and a microwave. Harry was shirtless and had a wet towel resting on his forehead. He felt the impeccable heat that had come about dim to a slow burn. He didn’t know what was going on and where the hell he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to call out anything or move.

Then there was the sound of someone standing up off of the couch and Harry felt the pressure of the cushions lower and then rise and he tensed.

“Sh, no, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy whispered. Harry thought that he might just be dead.

 

“You passed out on the stairs, think you got a bit of a concussion. Although I wouldn’t listen to me, I’m not a doctor. Just your friendly neighborhood librarian.” Louis smiled slightly at himself and Harry wanted to smile back, but all that he could do was groan. “Now don’t force yourself to move much, you’re running a fever and I’ve an ice pack on where you hurt yourself and I am so sorry I took of your shirt it’s just you were so warm and I didn’t want you to die of a heat stroke or something and-“ 

“What’s your name?” Harry muttered underneath his breath. Those blue eyes stared into his and Harry swore he saw them glimmer.

 

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson, at your service.” Louis said, patting Harry’s forearm. Harry felt his skin burst into flames at the contact and imagined what it was like to have Louis’ body pressed against his. He let out a soft groan at the thought and watched Louis jump in panic.

“What is it? What’s hurting? Did I do something? Harry, Haz, talk to me, please?” Louis rambled.

 

Harry watched Louis with big eyes and started laughing with every source of energy he could find in himself. Louis watched him like a deer caught in the headlights and inhaled loudly. “Did I, you?” Louis asked, wondering what the hell was actually wrong with this kid.

 

“Nothin’, just thought that when you touched me, my skin felt like fire.” Harry smirked at what he’d thought of proceeding that understanding and he felt like Louis understood too. 

“Oh,” was a soft whisper that left Louis’ lips and he sat down gently on the armrest of the couch.

 

“Fire feels nice. Thought it’d be even nicer to have your body underneath mine. We’d burn a city down,” Harry slurred, sitting up slowly. He watched a faint blush crawl up to Louis’ cheeks and took that as a cue to continue.

 

“You’re very pretty, Louis. Did you feel the fire too?” Harry whispered, his pupils blown and his torso covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Louis felt his pulse quicken and yes, he did feel the fire too. Emanating from this pale, tall and horribly beautiful teen and, from within himself. Louis shuddered as a chill ran up his spine and his body continued to burst into flames as Harry’s hand grazed his thigh.

 

“Care to burn down the city with me?” Harry said, confidence braving through as he sat himself on Louis’ lap. Harry looked devilishly at Louis who looked more frightened than someone who’d seen a ghost. Louis let out a soft groan when Harry rolled his hips over Louis’ crotch, more than explaining his need.

 

“I don’t think this is, um – oh god,” Louis panted as Harry cupped his arse. Harry managed to get them sitting on the couch and this time, Louis was on top of Harry.

 

“You’re wearing too much clothes. Off,” Harry mumbled against his skin, lifting Louis’ shirt above his head.

 

Louis’s heart raced and he could hear it echoing in his head and feel it in his throat and he couldn’t bring himself to talk. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back on the couch and Harry was on top of him, grinding down and bringing Louis back to reality.

 

Harry was using one hand to hold Louis’ hands above his head and the other to yank down his pants and briefs. Louis was breathing hard and squirming but it was useless, Harry was stronger than him. Harry lowered his head and began to press chaste kisses to Louis’ torso and Louis was groaning softly, hips twitching as he was in need of friction.

 

Harry smiled the filthiest smirk Louis’ ever seen on a person. Louis groaned when his wrists were freed but Harry froze whispering “leave them there,” hotly into his ear and Louis was a mess. Regardless, Louis grabbed hold of his left wrist with his and left them there, just how Harry told him to.

 

Harry eased his way down Louis’ torso, paying special attention to his nipples and licking the trail of light hairs leading to where Louis needed him most.

 

Louis groaned aloud, evoking another one of those stupidly hot smirks from Harry before he took Louis in his mouth and down his throat. Louis’ hips bucked off of the couch and his hands gripped one another tightly as eh tried to muffle himself, remembering he was still in the library. Harry’s head began to bob deliciously on Louis’ cock, tongue swirling around the crown. Louis was biting hard enough on his bottom lip that he made it bleed and Harry stopped all of a sudden, watching Louis’ with raised eyebrows.

“I told you to stay still, not quiet. I want to hear more than just a few whimpers from you, babe.” Harry whispered.

 

“B-but, we’re, still, still in the library” Louis gasped in between each word, so horribly turned on he could barely form a coherent sentence.

 

“It’s okay, they won’t mind,” Harry whispered, lowering himself and bring Louis’ thick thighs over his shoulders.

 

“God, there’s so much I would do to you, with time, of course. Would you let me sprawl you out on my bed, naked and sweaty? Would you let me memorize the curves of your body and count every hair on you? Or would you let me kiss every piece of you, taste you all over?” Harry whispered, trailing his fingertips lightly over the expanse of Louis’ thighs. Louis continued to squirm and hold back moans before nodding. Realizing Harry couldn’t see him as he was too busy pressing soft kisses to his thighs, Louis let out a raspy “yes” and Harry licked a flat stripe over his hole.

 

Louis’ entire body jolted at the feeling and Harry laughed breathily against him, licking everywhere softly. Louis groaned when he felt the tip of Harry’s tongue flatten and prod into him, licking deep. Louis couldn’t help himself and let out strings of fuckfuckharryfuckfuckfuck and imfuckingfucksogoodfuck. Louis could feel the heat coil low in his abdomen and tried to wriggle away from Harry. “’M gonna come” Louis panted.

 

Hearing this, Harry raised his head lightly and took Louis back in his mouth and all the way down, until his nose was pressed against Louis’ navel. Louis moaned and mumbled until his orgasm hit and he sobbed out a Harry and his come was shooting straight into Harry’s throat. Harry didn’t stop sucking him down until he was sure Louis had nothing else to offer, slurping Louis’ cock. Louis began to feel the oversensitivity and pulled Harry off of him with all of the force he could conjure after having the best orgasm of his life.

 

Louis panted heavily, resting on his elbows.

 

“Harry, I, that, this can’t happen again,” Louis

 

“Louis! Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that, that delicious burn. Tell me you regret it.” Harry grunted, forehead pressed to Louis’ as Louis caught his breath.

 

“N-no. Harry, I, that, I don’t-“ Louis mumbled, pushing at Harry’s chest until they were both sitting up right.

 

“But this will do. This will be it. I don’t need to play with fire when I’ve got the hottest thing in my arms.” Harry said, sliding his palms around Louis’ thin waist.

 

Louis allowed himself to laugh at that, ignoring how awful it was. “You’re ridiculous.” He said but felt himself melt into the touch regardless.

 

“So? Will you help me get better, Lou? Will you be the cure to this shit?” Harry whispered, his gaze strong on Louis’ face, watching for a reaction.

 

“If being with me is as, as intense for you as it is when you, uh, do your thing, I,” Louis sighed and tried to collect his thoughts properly, Harry watching him with a face of concern appearing.

 

“If you genuinely feel that being with me is as powerful as it is for you when you’ve got your fire, well, I don’t know what compliment is greater than that.”

 

Harry could more than easily see how vulnerable Louis had become, admitting this to him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Harry glancing at everything in the room except for Louis. “Well, I think there is. I think that you’re beautiful and what just happened was beautiful and that I’d like to wake up beside you and feel the fire stir and watch us come down like flames burning out. I feel like, like no matter what, I need to have you beside me or I’ll go cold. Will you, Louis? Will you stay beside me and keep me warm?” Harry asked, fear and something Louis couldn’t recognize shining in his eyes.

 

“As long as you want me, I’ll be here.” Louis said, watching Harry’s entire face light up at the announcement.

 

“Wonderful. You’re so so wonderful, Lou. Now, be a dear and help me out a little?” Harry said, nudging his cock against Louis’ thigh and Louis groaned, loving the feeling of being wanted.

 

“I’d love to,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to each of Harry’s collarbones, ignoring that it was probably time to close and the boys would be waiting for him. Plans change, Louis thought. It’s time for me to be wanted and want in return, routine can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism and insults welcome
> 
> please?
> 
> also, possible sequel. possible.


End file.
